Random Warriors Stories
by Prisma Ilya
Summary: Submit cats and stuff. I will also ask for story ideas. Yeah, just read. Please. And I will always take new cats!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am going to do a Warriors story, and they may include lemons. Here, I'd like you to present your own OC's if you would like them to be used in the story. If you would like to submit (a) cat(s), here is your outline:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Extra (opt):**

 **So here's an example:** **Name: Leafstorm**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Rank: Warrior**

 **Clan: SkyClan**

 **Looks: Brown tabby with green eyes**

 **Personality: Nice, compassionate**

 **Extra: None**

 **As you can see, I included what Clan the cats are in. Here are the Clans in this story:**

 **LeafClan**

 **SnowClan**

 **StoneClan**

 **SkyClan**

 **Now that you have the necessary things needed to create a cat, go ahead and PM me OR review to tell me your cat. BY THE WAY! "Moon" will not be allowed as a name!**

 **PS: I will wait until I get enough cats for each Clan. Minimum:**

 **10 Warriors (including queens)**

 **8 Apprentices**

 **4 Kits**

 **1 Leader**

 **1 Deputy**


	2. Update

Here are the alignments so far:

willowwing chapter 1 . Mar 18

Name:Willowwing  
Gender:female  
Rank:warrior(later if you want a queen)  
Clan:Snowclan  
Looks:fully white with crystal blue eyes  
Personality:kind,fierce,loving  
Extra:survived an adder bite as an apprentice  
Pls accept  
I beg

Twinkleheart chapter 2 . Mar 18

Name - Twinkleheart  
Gender - She Cat  
Clan - Snowclan  
Looks - Beautiful sparkly silver she cat with shining purple eyes  
Personality - Nice, brave, sweet, sassy, friendly  
Extra - Sometimes her eyes glow for no reason, she was found mysteriously after a meteor shower and looks like she has stars in her pelt

Orangey chapter 1 . Mar 18

Name - Orangeblossom  
Gender - She Cat  
Clan - Leafclan  
Looks - Orange tabby with white paws, chest, muzzle and green eyes  
Personality - Funny, friendly, outgoing.  
Extra - Has boundless energy and almost never stops talking

Name - Thornstripe  
Gender - Tom  
Clan - Leafclan  
Looks - Chestnut tabby tom with warm amber eyes  
Personality - Caring, patient, kind.  
Extra - He is a really good mentor

Name - Frostswirl  
Gender - She Cat  
Clan - Snowclan  
Looks - Pale silver classic tabby with white undersides with pale blue eyes  
Personality - Gentle, helpful, sweet.  
Extra - Loves kits, really wants a mate

Name - Blizzardgust  
Gender - Tom  
Clan - Snowclan  
Looks - Large black and white tom with blue eyes  
Personality - Thoughtful, loving, absentminded  
Extra - Soemtimes geeks out about battle strategy

Name - Cloudheart  
Gender - She Cat  
Clan - Skyclan  
Looks - Fluffy white she cat with sky blue eyes  
Personality - Commanding, dependable, honest.  
Extra - Cloudheart will always stand up for what is right

Name - Stormwing  
Gender - Tom  
Clan - Skyclan  
Looks - Dark grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes  
Personality - Agressive, dominant, strong willed  
Extra - Knows what he wants and doesn't give up until he gets it

Name - Pebblesong  
Gender - She Cat  
Clan - Stoneclan  
Looks - Pale grey she cat with white paws and amber eyes  
Personality - Submissive, shy, polite  
Extra - She is kind of a doormat

Name - Boulderclaw  
Gender - Tom  
Clan - Stoneclan  
Looks - Grey tom with black spots and yellow eyes  
Personality - Cold, demanding, protective  
Extra - Stands up for the weak

Phoenix of Fire and Water chapter 1 . Mar 7

Name: Phoenixflight  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Warrior  
Clan: SkyClan  
Looks: Red, gold, and blue-grey fur with blue eyes  
Personality: Cool and collected but has a temper  
Extra: None

SorrowSolo chapter 1 . Mar 6

Name: Angelvoice

Gender: She-cat

Rank: Warrior

Clan: Leafclan

Looks: An snow-white shecat with one blue eye and one green eye

Personality: Kind, skittish, shy with strangers, can be pitty and sassy sometimes

Extra (opt): Former Medicine Cat

Name: Skyfall

Gender: Tom

Rank: Warrior

Clan: Snowclan

Looks: An pale silver, muscular tabby with icy blue eyes

Personality: Mysterious, pitty, stubborn, doesn't like to talk with others, grumpy

Extra (opt): Haves schizofrenia

MagaNerd chapter 1 . Mar 6

Name: Sleekstone  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Warrior (later queen)  
Clan: Stoneclan  
Looks: gray she-cat with dark gray spolches, dark gray paws, dark gray underbelly and dark blue eyes  
Personality: Mysterious, playful, passionate, and devoted  
Extra (opt): Had a brief affair with Snowpetal, now Silvermask's mate

Name: Silvermask  
Gender: Male  
Rank: Deputy  
Clan: Stoneclan  
Looks: gray tom with silver markings around his eyes, silver paws, silver tail-tip and dark brown eyes  
Personality: Mysterious, protective, gentle and handsome  
Extra (opt): Had a brief affair Icefang with, now Sleekstone's mate

Name: Snowpetal  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Warrior (later queen)  
Clan: Snowclan  
Looks: White she-cat with silver petal-shaped spolches, pale gray paws and pale blue eyes  
Personality: Mysterious, teasing, gentle, frisky and sweet  
Extra (opt): See Sleekstone

Name: Icefang  
Gender: Male  
Rank: Deputy  
Clan: Snowclan  
Looks: white tom  
Personality: gentle, romantic and protective  
Extra (opt): See Silvermask

The Pizza Pro chapter 1 . Mar 2

GoldenFlower. Female. Queen. LeafClan. Golden She-Cat with green eyes. Generous and loyal.

Firewing07 chapter 1 . Mar 3

Name: Lemontail  
Gender: Female  
Rank: warrior  
Clan: Leafclan  
Looks: golden tabby with green eyes  
Personality: likes lemons for some reason. Likes throwing lemons at warriors  
Extras: had a head seizure when she was born. All she sees is yellow (which she is color blind to the rest of the colors except yellow).

ShadowFennekin chapter 1. Mar 4

Shadowblaze: Handsome muscular black furred tom with brown eyes and white underbelly


End file.
